


Out There

by OwlofLittleFaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternative Universe within an Alternative Universe, Anger, Betrayal, Dimension Travel, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Parallel Universes, Set in the past - kind of, There's probably a lot of tags I could add, Verbal Abuse, but just thinking about how this fanfiction is going to work is confusing to think about, characters meeting other versions of themselves, most likely, not historically accurate at all, where do i start?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlofLittleFaith/pseuds/OwlofLittleFaith
Summary: When England, France, and the North American siblings get dragged into a portal along with Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape - soon followed by others, it is a miracle they all don't faint from just pure confusion alone.These individuals have managed to end up in an alternative universe where nothing is as it was - and why are all the alternate personifications so afraid of going outside?
Relationships: (Past) France (Hetalia)/Original Character(s), Canada/France (Hetalia), England (Hetalia)/Severus Snape, One-sided America/England (Hetalia) - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. Note (Trust me, I think you'll need it)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may turn out hella confusing.

** _MORE WILL BE ADDED TO THIS CHAPTER AS I GO!!_ **

**Here we are, the moment I pull together some sort of explanation for what is going on in this particular work.**

**It'll be a bit of mess at first, I'm sure.**

Alright, allow me to get down to business!

I had the idea to write this fanfiction by listening to Out There from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. One of my favourite songs from the movie aside from Hellfire and God Save the Outcasts, I must admit.

**Some basic information to help you understand what's going on:**

  1. In this universe the characters are thrown into a universe (Which is primarily Hetalia based - Harry Potter was just thrown into the mix to spice it up a bit, to be honest) where personifications are personally looked after by designated people (Mainly priests or ministers.)
  2. These designated people abuse such a position and keep the personifications locked up, hidden away from the world.
  3. The personifications/nations are being manipulated into thinking that these caretakers love and are simply protecting them from the cruel world around them because they are supposedly hideous, disgusting creatures in society's eyes (Which is not true.)
  4. The personifications/nations have only seen the world outside through high up windows.
  5. This story does contain some bashing towards Dumbledore, but it isn’t anything to make him truly evil, per se. It’s more so just to give his character more complexity, if anything.
  6. The nation's in this story, as a sort of headcanon of mine, are able to read the minds of humans without being detected inside the mind. This ability, however, is not completely undetectable as their eyes glow a brighter shade of what their eye colour normally is.
  7. Nation Hopping is a skill the nations use to travel between nations swiftly without much trouble. However, this ability can only be used when the nation knows where they currently are.
  8. A nation’s power is measured by the strength of their land and their people. It is also an indicator of how in tune a nation is with their culture, natural magic, and history.



**And there's a brief summary of what's going on in this new universe/story!**

I give you this explanation because I am not sure if I can explain it clearly within the actual story. I want you to at least have an inkling what's going on, after all.


	2. Never Approach a Mysterious Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Dumbledore and a small group of personifications. An appearance of a strange, unidentifiable portal. Of course America gets sucked in first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go lads and ladies, my most confusing story yet! Well - that you've seen, at least.  
> I'd also like to mention that I have an account over on Fanfiction.Net (OwlofLittleFaith) in which I've used one of the featured OCs in this story. The only difference is that in this story the OC is male.

Sitting before him, was a group of blonds that Albus was quite sure would be willing to join his cause. All was quiet in the large office belonging to one Albus Dumbledore. Shockingly quiet, in fact. It was rather odd for this to be so when the old human had such loud and competitive creatures within his cluttered office. He had expected chaos, for an argument to start even, but not silence. He found it very unsettling, if he were to be honest.

He had, alongside the Minister, been invited to attend one of their meetings to see what exactly went on. Albus had never seen so much pasta in his life than he did on that warm summer's day. Nor had he heard so much yelling or seen so much violence. From that moment on he had expected nothing but chaos to follow these odd, yet extremely powerful creatures.

Personifications, it seemed, were much more complicated creatures than he had suspected if they could be silenced by the offering of a mere lemon drop. Perhaps candy was a weakness of theirs? Or maybe they disliked it so much that it made it so they could not speak? Ah well, it mattered not. What mattered was that they had shown up to this impromptu meeting and were willing to listen.

"I thank you for meeting with me, gentlemen." Albus thanked in a grandfatherly tone, one he'd often used on the members of his staff. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't perceive him as a threat as they were known for being very easily offended when tense. "I have summoned you all here to discuss one Harry Potter. I'm sure you've--" He was interrupted by the personification of America - or more specifically, the US.

"Who's that? Sounds familiar!" The easily excited man spoke loudly, ruining the blissful silence that had once surrounded them. Albus chuckled as another man - a blond who personified England smacked the American on the head with the back of his hand, very obviously irritated with his outburst. Both blond's ceased movement when another blond by the name of Tempest, or North America, coughed and elbowed the Brit in the side.

"Anyway," Albus continued on, "I am in need of a group of individuals powerful enough to protect him from Voldemort - should he rise again - and his followers. I believe you lot to be the perfect candidates." The human smiled a jolly smile as the creatures before him seemed to consider his request. The would glance at each other every now and again, silently debating what the consequences would be. Another blond whom Albus had forgotten about piped up.

"That's all fine and dandy, eh," The soft spoken nation responds only to continue on quietly, "but with being what we are and all, we wouldn't be able to stay with the boy all the time. Our roles simply won't allow it!" The other nations all nodded in agreement with the Canadian's words. The last blond of the group, the personification of France, was quick to add a piece of his own opinion.

"And, why should we ‘elp you anyway?" The man's eyes seemed to glow for a moment before a frown replaced the confident smirk on the Frenchman's face. "Especially when you think us more creature than human! How insulting!" Albus had to admit that he hadn’t even felt the nation probe his mind. How impressive, the books hadn’t mentioned this detail.

England was next to speak up. “I would also like to mention that we are not candidates, as we haven’t signed up for such an opportunity. As vital as protecting the boy is, we as nations cannot simply focus on one single human.”

America had been silent, but no one dared to question such a rare moment. They really did not want to hear the long and exaggerated telling of what he was up to. They really should have, though, because Albus swore he saw the man peeking into an old tome he had laying about which could easily contain something very dangerous.

First, Albus addressed France’s statement. “I apologize if that’s the impression I have made, for I did not intend to dehumanize you in any way–“ This time, Tempest’s eyes glowed and narrowed. “I only know of your kind through books, so I’m afraid its mentioning of you has carried through to my thinking. I shall try to remedy this immediately,” A lie, it seemed, was all it took to get the unnerving creatures off his back.

The only nations who didn’t seem convinced was Canada and his older brother North America. Albus did not spend any time worrying himself over this, of course, what could they possibly do? It was not as if it were a crime to have an opinion on something. That meeting he had attended showed nothing civilized about these creatures. If it weren’t for their social standing he’d go so far to call them malevolent animals with a love for war.

He’d never admit to this view out loud, of course. Imagine the uproar it would cause! The Prophet would never give him a day of peace and it could cause such anger from these creatures that he could quite easily start a war. No, that would not be ideal at all. It was bad enough that there was already a war looming over their shoulders, they did not need one. Merlin knew how vengeful these creatures could be and how far they'd go to make the offender's life miserable.

“I suppose I cannot convince you,” Albus realized that this was simply a waste of time. Of course these creatures would never be selfless enough to put aside their own needs for the greater good. “I apologize for wasting your precious time.” 

It was at this very moment when the doors to the office flung open and a furious looking Potions Master came barging into the room with Harry Potter himself in tow. What interesting timing, Albus had to admit.Severus Snape was, despite being very temperamental, not the type to just barge into his office in the middle of a meeting. He had to be extremely angered for such an occurrence to happen. Albus sighed to himself, he had just been about to guilt the gullible creatures before him into joining his cause.

There was nothing for it, however. Albus was well aware that Severus was able to see through his manipulations, which made the whole manipulation process impossible with the man present in the room. ”Severus! Harry! My boys! What can I do for you?” The elder human questioned joyfully, tin of lemon drops already extended towards the new arrivals. Both of them denied the treat of course, as was typical of them. Severus, after glancing at the room's other occupants, was the first to speak up.

"Potter has become out of control within my class, Headmaster. He nearly blew young Malfoy's head off!" The dour man explained in a silky tone of voice, eyes narrow with irritation. The nations said nothing, more interested in the raven haired boy standing silently behind him. Well, he _was_ standing silently, until he opened his mouth to defend himself.

"That isn't true, Professor! Crabbe threw a random ingredient into my potion and it exploded! It wasn't my fault!" Harry exclaimed defensively, glaring hatefully at his Potions professor. Albus sighed to himself silently, knowing something like this was bound to occur at some point during the first month of school. There would be many more incidents, of course, but the one's that happened in the first month were easily predicted.

How Albus wished for a day where his two favourite boys would get along. They had been fighting one another ever since Harry came to the school at age eleven. For two years he had heard Severus complain time and time again about the boy whom trouble seemed to follow. Now with Remus teaching in the school, the complaints would surely double. He loved Severus dearly, but the man could be quite adamant on hating those he deems unworthy of his affections.

"Now, now boys. This seems like a simple misunderstanding! Nothing to get angry with each other at!" Albus interrupted Severus before he could respond. "I will have a talk with Mister Crabbe and have this all sorted out," He continued on cheerfully. Severus scowled while Harry grinned victoriously. Well, he couldn't make everyone happy - he wasn't a miracle worker, after all.

The nations and human's within the room all jumped as a loud bang resounded around the cluttered office. All eyes landed on America as he smiled nervously back at them. His hands rose up in the air as if to say he hadn't done it. Then, all eyes turned towards an unidentifiable light coming from behind a bookshelf. The books in front of it had fallen. No one spoke as the mysterious light began to grow, sucking books into it. A portal of sorts, perhaps? If so, who had summoned it? What was its purpose? So many questions and no answers to go with them.

Now, every nation in the room's eyes were glowing, as if extending their minds to understand what this light was exactly - or perhaps where it had come from. As their eyes dimmed into their normal colours, they just seemed more confused than before. How fascinating. The portal, if that truly was what is was, was now large enough to suck an entire person inside of it. 

America, being closest to it, was now being pulled into it by what appeared to be a strong, unyielding force greater than his own strength. Albus was about a second too late with casting a spell to keep the American in place. Yes, the American had officially been pulled into the mysterious portal. Things only seemed to escalate from there as everyone else within the room began struggling against the unknown force, even Albus himself with all the magic he possessed could not prevent any one else from being pulled through.

When they all had been pulled through and deposited on the other side, no one was sure where they were. What they _were_ sure of was that this was not the world they had just been in - or at the very least, the right time period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter, folks!
> 
> Not the best, I admit, but it serves its purpose well enough.
> 
> And yes, Albus is a bit prejudiced presently within the story. This view is not permanent, so don't go skewering him with pitchforks or whatnot yet. He is simply blinded by misconceptions society has presented him with.
> 
> Next chapter should be in England's point of view, so look forward to that.


	3. A Different Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds themselves in a different universe of sorts. An alternative version of one of the personifications is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, lads and ladies! Chapter 2!

England grunted as his body hit the ground, only to shout in pain as someone landed on top of him. He grit his teeth as he attempted to shove whoever it was off, only to send them both tumbling down a steep hill. _Lovely, just bloody lovely._ This was definitely not the outcome he had been looking for. Why did that portal have to drop them off at the top of a bloody hill? England was grateful that he hadn't hit his head on a rock yet.

Whoever had landed onto him was not far away, in fact the two were holding onto each other as if that would somehow save them. It wouldn't England was sure, but he did have to admit that he idea of not rolling down this hill alone was better than rolling down it on his own. It was also, though he disdained the very thought, rather comforting to his aged heart.

When they finally managed to stop, it happened to be right next to the edge of a cliff. England thanked the heavens that they hadn't fallen off that as well - that would be certain death, even if it was only a temporary one for him. Finally, England was able to see who had fallen on top of him. It was the dark haired man that had dragged Harry Potter into Dumbledore's office. Severus Snape, he identified the man's name with a simple scan of his mind.

Severus had landed below him, England being on top. He could feel his cheeks getting warm as he fully processed the position and hastily stood, ignoring the dizziness he felt. Severus, after a moment of being frozen in shock, stood up as well - eyeing him carefully. England gave the man the same treatment, not wanting to acknowledge how awkward it felt to be inspected.

"I say, that was quite a tumble..." England spoke, more to himself than to the other. "Are you alright?" England knew humans were more fragile than personifications were, so it was only natural for him to be concerned. What if the man had hit his head on a rock, or was bleeding? He stopped himself from continuing along that line of thoughts, convincing himself that he could not care less about the health of a human he had just met - the fact that he was one of his people discarded from his memory for that moment.

"Yes, I believe I am." Severus replied curtly, lips twisted into a sneer. England nodded in acknowledgement and looked up towards the top of the hill only to find the others staring down at them. He could not hear what they were shouting, however. It was not long before Dumbledore cast a spell to amplify the sound of his voice. England glanced at Severus for a brief second, double checking him for injuries that could later be a problem.

_"Can you get back up? Or should we come down?"_ England hummed in thought only to shake his head. Casting the Sonorus charm himself, he answered back immediately.

_"No, we can't walk back up this. Don't come down here either, there's a nasty cliff we nearly fell off of. One wrong step and you could go tumbling off!"_ The old human seemed displeased but understood, which was indicated by his nod. Looking over the edge of said cliff, England could see what seemed to be a village in the distance. _"There's a village east of here! You go the long way - or whatever way you can, and we'll meet you there!"_ He looked to Severus to make sure this plan was fine with him and received a nod of approval.

With that the plan was set into motion and now England and Severus were in for a long trek down a cliff. How wonderful, England thought to himself with a tinge of annoyance. If the headmaster hadn't of insisted on them meeting with him he and the other nations wouldn't have been dragged into this nonsense. A glance towards the dark haired man walking beside him told him that the other seemed to be just as irritated, just for different reasons, of course. 

England didn't even want to think about how they were going to get back home - or to their own time. He wasn't quite sure where or when that portal had taken them to, so he could only guess at this point. He looked ahead of them, discouraged by the distance they would have to walk as apparition would be too dangerous without a direct location - and nation hopping only worked if you knew which country you were in.

_This was going to be a long journey_ , he wagered.

* * *

In the middle of a small village east of the Western Cliffs, was a church made of stone and wood. It stood tall within the village, proud even. It was the most respected church within the kingdom with a minister who was equally respected. Minister Pallage was known throughout the land, often sought out by the sick and damned. A fair man to those who seek his guidance, a cruel one to those under his care.

At the very top floor of the church's main tower was a fairly sized room filled with flowers, paintings, and other things you could find in such a prosperous village. In the corner of this room was a bed with fluffy, white blankets and well-loved pillows that had been flattened from years of use. This was a room no one but the Minister was permitted to visit, let alone enter.

This particular room housed a man that no one had heard mention of in over forty or so years. The man had been contained within this room for longer, of course, yet no older than twenty did he look. Minister Pallage envied this man for such a gift, thought that if he would not share his immortality with he - the most deserving man of them all, the man would never get to leave this room for as long as he shall live.

Many of the ministers of the land held this perspective and agreed that this was how they'd treat these odd and vile creatures. _Personifications._ The word was like poison to his tongue. In his eyes, all they were and ever will be are hideous monsters. The creatures were so easy to mold, to tame. All that was needed was a repeated use of the same insults and ideals and they would believe them. They were the perfect little slaves, lost puppies who relied on their kind and generous ministers to keep them safe from the cruel world outside of the four walls that caged them.

"Tempest," Minister Pallage greeted the man within the tower with a nod and a strained grin. "I've brought you another gift from the bakery, I thought you'd enjoy some fresh biscuits." He often brought gifts to his hated pet, knowing that the man had recently began longing for things outside of his small, secluded world within his room. It would not do to have the man escape from his clutches because he wanted to experience the world outside.

"Minister," Tempest replied, gratefully accepting the cookies being offered to him. "I-- thank you!" Tempest hadn't eaten cookies in at least three years, Pallage recalled and simply nodded. "Minister? Can-- can I ask you a question?"

"May I!" Pallage corrected loudly, voice coming out in a slight growl. Tempest cowered in fear, fearful of the human's wrath. "I have told you many times, boy, and I expect you to listen! You will not leave this room - what would the villagers say if they saw someone as hideous as you?" Pallage faked a forlorn sigh before continuing, "How am I to protect you if you do not stay in here? This arrangement is for the best, Tempest."

Tempest's eyes were kept low to the ground, shoulders slumped in disappointment. Pallage knew that denying him this one wish was cruel, yet he didn't feel any remorse for keeping him locked away. These creatures could not be let out - just think of the havoc they may cause! They may even start to think for themselves if they were to be let out into the public's eye.

"Be grateful for what you have been given, boy. Remain faithful to my words or so help me, you will pay!" With that Pallage swept out of the room, slamming the heavy door shut behind him.

* * *

Tempest gazed longingly at the now closed door. Was this really what he had become? A monster to be kept caged up, hidden from the eyes of his people like a disgrace? Was he really so much of an animal? So much of an unworthy freak of nature? How lowly he had become. Tempest trusted Pallage though. The man was right, people were cruel and they would do nothing but judge him.

He was hideous and a monster, nothing more, nothing less. But if he could have one day to explore his home village, to talk to at least one villager, he would be content. One day out there was all he needed, all he wanted. He would do anything, give anything. It was a shame Pallage was content with keeping him within these four walls without an escape.

He walked over to the window, glad that he had opened it now that the scent of fresh bread was wafting into his small space. He watched from far up above as people hurried around down below, smiling and laughing, cursing and yelling. Some were singing, some were drunk. They all looked so happy and free. Tempest pictured himself down there with them, pictured having friends and receiving fresh bread from the baker as they exchanged pleasantries.

What a wonderful image it was, it was the one thing that gave him hope these days. It gave him hope that he would get that one day someday, maybe even soon if he was willing to hope even harder. Pallage loved and wanted to protect him, he knew, but it had been so _long_ since he had been able to feel like a nation, to feel like he had a purpose outside of paperwork and gazing outside of windows.

What had become of him indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the England/Severus pairing? I've never seen it done before myself, but I'm curious if you know any other fics with this pairing. I'd wager it isn't a very common pairing - if a used pairing at all.


	4. Welcome to the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Severus arrive at the village along with an impatient and stubborn Tempest. Minister Pallage becomes aware of their presence and recognizes Tempest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then, here we go.
> 
> Long wait, I know. My motivation tends to waver a lot.
> 
> (Also, footnotes are placed at the note at the end to explain any mentioned concepts that are either otherwise nonexistent in the fandom or barely seen. Most of these concepts will be my own ideas, of course. Each footnote is numbered accordingly.)

They had been travelling for hours. England had resigned himself to the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about their situation. He had tried to reason with himself, telling himself that he was a personification and situations like this were more so his domain than any of the others' in their odd group - he _was_ one of the few magical nations left, after all. He had ignored the fact that Tempest was also a magical nation, his pride too stubborn to demote himself any further down the vicious and constantly wavering food chain **(1)** of the nations.

Severus had been rather silent throughout the trip and hardly stopped for anything. England supposed that the man was determined to reach the village before nightfall, when who knows what could happen. It was reasonable, he would admit, for if it turned dark they ran the risk of taking a tumble off of a cliff or roll down another steep hill and break their necks.

That definitely wasn't a desirable outcome.

Luckily for the two, the forest they had found themselves in seemed to be coming to an end, the trees were thinning out and a vague shape of building could be seen in the visible distance. They were nearly there, maybe within the hour even. England allowed relief to wash over him for a moment, well, he was going to, before a bright flash of light appeared before them catching them both off guard.

Once England processed what had occurred, he realized someone had nation hopped in front of them. When the light faded, it was Tempest **(2)** \- or North America as he was most commonly referred to as - that they found before him. England blinked for a moment in stunned silence before opening his mouth to speak. "Bloody hell, Tempest! What were you thinking!" England wrenched the crumpled man onto his feet, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"You know the dangers of nation hopping without knowing your location! You could have been seriously injured!" Tempest did not seem to appreciate the scolding, England observed once he had stopped shaking the other. "Where are the others?"

"I'd tell you if you'd just calm down, bastard!" Tempest growled, clearly irritated. "I got impatient and decided to hop a bit closer to our destination, it worked, as you can see." . Then, the North American nation shrugged uncertainly. "I forget where I left them, but I don't think they're too far behind - maybe a few hours back that way? I'm not certain."

England was not amused by this explanation, and by the sounds of the snort from behind him, Severus thought the other nation’s reasoning to be ridiculous as well. Tempest rose to his full height after giving his back a good and thorough stretch. England cringed at the sound of cracking - surely the other wasn’t _that_ old.

”Just like Alfred, you are. Always acting before thinking, doing before plotting - surely it will land you into trouble one of these days!” As England said this, a dark shadow passed over Tempest’s eyes for a moment.

”Of course Alfred and I are alike - _I_ was the one who took the most time to care for and raise him. That’s more than you can say,” 

“You both are getting off track. Regardless of the circumstances of your reckless behaviour, we best get moving before the sun sets.” It was Severus who said this, his lips pulled into a deep and unamused frown. Tempest rolls his eyes, silently looking up to inspect the afternoon sun. 

“It’ll be another few hours before the sun goes down, as it’s only mid afternoon.” He points out, making England groan in agitation. _Definitely just like Alfred. Annoying and incredibly dense._ “Besides, the village is just up ahead!” 

England was displeased to admit that the North American was, in fact, correct. The other had always rubbed him the wrong way, as if the Oh-So Mighty Continental Nation **(3)** was _trying_ and failing to make everyone like him by being consistently cheerful and optimistic. That wasn’t to say the man couldn’t be threatening, oh no, England had been on the bad end of many of the nation’s threats.

The three of them said no more as they continued down the narrow and barely existent path. England was grateful for the silence, for it allowed him to think their situation through properly.

First of all, the group had been split apart by a horribly timed tumble. Secondly, one wrong move could lead to disastrous consequences if this was the past they were in - and if not? Well, England was not sure. Once they found some humans to nick some memories off of, they’d know everything they needed to know on the matter. He sighed as they continued to hurry towards the village, this situation was far from ideal. They couldn't even safely nation hop!

He almost felt relieved as they finally entered the village. The smell of fresh bread and the sound of gossip was far better than the sound of Tempest venting out every complaint he possessed. His eyes flashed as he peeked into the mind of an unsuspecting villager, keeping note of important information regarding the universe or time they were in. _Definitely not a timeline from our universe, I'd remember this place if it was..._

"Oh, Iggy! Look, there's an inn over there!" Tempest exclaimed hyperactively, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. _Just like a puppy..._ England mused to himself.

\---

Pallage liked to believe that he had complete control over his responsibilities, his church, his charge. Control was the key to success no matter what the sacrifice. It can only be imagined that when he finds his pet, dressed in strange clothing walking around with strange men, that he would be quite infuriated by the disrespect - and shocked. How had that monster escape? He knew he had locked that door, each lock and bolt shut tightly. Had he broken down the door? No, impossible. That creature was far too weak to do that.

He could not let his charge fall out of his grasp, he had to put a stop to this act of disobedience and at once! However, something wasn't quite right with how his charge was acting. Tempest was acting hyper, happy, and looked like socializing was his specialty. Nothing like the Tempest he knew. His charge was quiet, calm, the hyper attitude having been beaten out of the man generations ago. The one he saw before him now was loud, excited, and nothing of the man he knew. Just what was going on?

"So, like, how long do ya think we're gonna be here?" He heard Tempest speak, using some horrendous accident and butchering the English language. Pallage continued to listen in, seeking answers to his questions. "FOOD!" the nation exclaimed loudly as he spotted a baker delivering a loaf of bread to a pathetic child, causing the villagers to look on at them with expressions of amusement and curiosity. Pallage merely scowled at such a show of utter foolishness.

He decided that he'd punish his charge for his disobedience in the most effective way he knew. He'd destroy the nation's every hope in dream.

\---

England sighed as the three of them sat silently in the room they had rented, patiently waiting for the others to arrive. Tempest was napping peacefully, stomach full with fresh bread and the sweetest jam they had ever tasted. His snores were quite bothersome, he was unfortunate enough to discover. Severus working on transfiguring a bookshelf into a third bed, determined to avoid sharing with one of them.

"Shall I send them a patronus? Perhaps then they'll send word back," England suggested, voice smooth and relaxed. Severus merely nodded, growling as his magic once again failed him. " _If_ the spell will work, that is..." They all had been having trouble with performing magic in this land - it was a fifty-fifty with regards to whether they would succeed with casting a spell or not. "Expecto patronum!" a small, misty rabbit with puffy wings erupted from the tip of his wand as he gave it instructions.

Both England and Severus shared a sigh of relief as the spell was a success. Giving up, Severus plopped down on an old, worn out chair that looked to be on its last life. Feeling a stab of understanding in his old heart, Arthur patted the bed he was sitting on invitingly. The dour man glared at him, sending him a clear message with those deep, dark eyes that seemed to hold so much mystery. Arthur had always loved a good mystery. 

"Would you rather break your neck sleeping on that chair? Or _worse_ , sleep with that snoring bastard over there?" Severus seemed to be as stubborn as he was, which was going to make for a very interesting evening. At the man's stubborn grunt of annoyance, England sighed. Casting a levitation charm on the man, surprised that it actually worked, he forcibly placed the man on the bed.

Severus cursed at England as he landed upon England himself just as the other's magic began to waver. "Stubborn git!" they both cursed eachother both glaring at the other stubbornly. Just as Severus was about to make his anger known, Potter's patronus - a majestic stag that Severus felt was awefully familiar - came bursting through the wall into the room. The patronus looked to be fading quickly, so Severus was quick to receive the message.

"-- fine" the message was broken up, "see -- now. -- be -- soon." Though it was difficult to understand, they both understood the meaning well enough. England huffed as he realized that Severus was still on top of him.

\---

Harry didn't know what to think of the situation they had found themselves in. Not even those odd strangers seemed to know where they were. Speaking of odd strangers, the most hyper one of them all came barrelling into him at top speed.

"Dudes, this is like one of those cool adventures or something! Woohoo!" Harry grumbled as he wiped the dirt off of his pants from his fall. "Oh, sorry dude! Here, let me help you up!" Harry shrieked as the American lifted him up with _one hand_ without so much as an ounce of struggle. _Bloody hell, this guy is strong!_

Chuckling merrily, the headmaster continued to lead them down the path. They could see roof's in the nearbt distance, which was the only form of relief Harry could bring himself to feel. What if this was another plot by Voldemort to kill him? He wished his friends were with him.

_But when had anything ever gone the way he wished it to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The 'food chain' I refer to is basically a ranking of how powerful nations are from weakest to strongest. England was once very powerful but is now lower than he was on the scale. He does not like to admit that the other magical nations could be considered stronger than him.
> 
> 2) Tempest, if you remember correctly, is my OC. He personifies the continent of North America - or is at least a general/loose representation of the people and land within the continent. I consider this OC to be somewhat of an older brother to Canada and America. (Sidenote, this OC isn't extremely important to the story, but is being used as a tool to help begin the story.
> 
> 3) A continental nation is basically the same as the other nations, it is simply an acknowledgment of their assumed place on the power spectrum of the nations.


End file.
